logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Pilipinas Debates 2016
Pilipinas Debates 2016 logo GMA era Mindanao leg February 21, 2016 The Mindanao leg of PiliPinas Debates 2016 was held on February 21, 2016, and hosted at the Mini-Theater Building of the Capitol University in Cagayan de Oro, Philippines. It was organized by the Commission on Elections (COMELEC) with the assistance of KBP (the Filipino broadcasters' association) with GMA Network and the Philippine Daily Inquirer as partnerships. The first leg was held on February 21 at the Mini-Theater Building of the Capitol University in Cagayan de Oro. It aired on GMA Network and was simulcast on Super Radyo DZBB 594 kHz, RGMA stations and KBP-affiliated radio stations nationwide. GMA Pinoy TV broadcast the debates in Middle East, North Africa, Europe, United States and Canada live and in the Asia Pacific region. A live stream of the event was also made available via GMA News Online, YouTube and GMA made a 360-degree livestream available for the event using a proprietary technology developed by GMA New Media Inc. This was the first event in the Philippines to be made available via 360-degree live video streaming. The Mindanao leg was moderated by Mike Enriquez and Jessica Soho of GMA Network and John Nery of inquirer.net with a replay telecast from 9PM - 11PM on GMA News TV. On February 22-26, March 12 on CNN Philippines, DZRH News Television, ANC, TV5 and PTV 4. TV5 era Visayas leg March 20, 2016 The Visayas leg of the PiliPinas Debates 2016 is the second presidential debate of the 2016 Philippine elections, held at the Performing Arts Hall of the University of the Philippines in Cebu City on March 20, 2016. It was organized by COMELEC and KBP with TV5, Philippine Star, and BusinessWorld as media partners. The Visayas leg was aired simultaneously over TV5, AksyonTV, Bloomberg TV Philippines, RMN DZXL 558, Radyo5 92.3 News FM, DWWW 774, and KBP-affiliated radio stations nationwide. Live streaming was also made available via news5.com.ph, bilangpilipino.com and YouTube. It was moderated by News5 chief Luchi Cruz-Valdez. The debate was moderated by News5 chief Luchi Cruz-Valdes, along with panelists Ed Lingao and Lourd de Veyra of News5, Philippine Star editor-in-chief Ana Marie Pamintuan, Philippine Star associate editor Marichu Villanueva, Bloomberg TV Philippines host Atty. Tony Abad and RMN DYHP Cebu commentator Atty. Ruphil Bañoc. The program aired from 4:30pm - 10:00pm (UTC+8) due to delays caused by miscommunication between the camp of Jejomar Binay and moderator Luchi Cruz-Valdez. with a replay telecast from March 21-22 on GMA News TV, CNN Philippines, ANC and PTV 4. CNN Philippines era Metro Manila April 10, 2016 The Metro Manila leg of the PiliPinas Debates 2016 first vice presidential televised debate of the 2016 Philippine elections and the only VP debate under the PiliPinas Debates series, held at the Quadricentennial Pavilion at the University of Santo Tomas in Manila on April 10, 2016. It was organized by COMELEC and KBP with CNN Philippines, and Business Mirror as media partners. The debate was moderated by CNN Philippines' chief correspondent Pia Hontiveros and senior anchor Pinky Webb. The coverage also included a pre-debate show and post-debate analysis anchored by Amelyn Veloso with panelists Atty. Karen Jimeno, Nicole Curato and Dindo Manhit. The Metro Manila leg was aired simultaneously over CNN Philippines, DWIZ 882, and KBP-affiliated radio stations nationwide. Live streaming was also made available via cnnphilippines.com and YouTube. ABS-CBN era Luzon leg April 24, 2016 The Luzon leg of the PiliPinas Debates 2016 is the third and final presidential debate of the 2016 Philippine elections, to be held at the University of Pangasinan in Dagupan on April 24, 2016. It will be organized by COMELEC and KBP with ABS-CBN, and Manila Bulletin as media partners. The third and last leg of PiliPinas Debates 2016 was held on April 24 at the Student Plaza, University of Pangasinan in Dagupan. It aired simultaneously over ABS-CBN, ABS-CBN News Channel, ABS-CBN Sports and Action, DZMM Radyo Patrol 630 kHz, The Filipino Channel, IWantv app, ABS-CBN Regional and KBP-affiliated radio stations nationwide. Live streaming was also made available via news.abs-cbn.com and www.skyondemand.com.ph. It was moderated by veteran anchors, Karen Davila and Tony Velasquez. with a replay telecast from April 24-26 on ABS-CBN Sports and Action, GMA News TV, TV5, CNN Philippines, DZRH News Television and PTV 4. Category:Philippine television specials Category:PiliPinas Debates 2016 Category:GMA News and Public Affairs programs Category:News5 programs Category:CNN Philippines Category:ABS-CBN News and Current Affairs programs